Humanity
by vampirethugginforever
Summary: Damon's ways has finally caught up to him, screwing with the wrong witch who turned Damon into a human, now Elena has to teach Damon how to be a Human again..but the probelm is how is going to do it without falling for him herself.


**Humanity**

**Damon and Elena Stefan and OC**

**Chapter One**

My eyes were blinded by the harsh sunlight streaming through the blinds of my window, I felt something warm besides me I glanced at the sleeping figure cuddled up to me naked.

I smirked _still got it _I thought to myself as I stretched out my muscles; she stirred and woke up smiling at me.

"Good morning babe" The hot brunette with gold eyes and a small scar through her plum lips, great figure

She kissed me softly on the lips I rolled my eyes and as she stroked my face and smiled softly

"Get out" I said pushing her off of me

"What" Her blissful expression turned into hurt and confusion

"You're a one and done aka one night stand out" I said rolling my eyes and ruffling my hair  
"How dare you think of me like that" She said furiously

"What is your name again"? I asked smirking at her

"My Name is Hanna Rose and you're going to regret that vampire" Hanna spat out getting of the bed and searching for her discarded clothes

"Oh I'm so scared" I said sarcastically

"You should be" Hanna snapped slipping on her bra and panties

"Yea right you're useless" I scoffed

"Really Vampire" She glared at me after she put her shirt and shorts on

"Yea really" I said smirking and rolling my eyes

"You'll see how helpful humans can be_ Il Vampire del Vampire deve vedere come gli esseri umani utili possono essere Vampire che il Vampire lo trasforma in un essere umano_" Hanna chanted

"You're a witch"? I exclaimed

Hannah opened her eyes and smiled at me with a devil smile "Yes Damon I'm not a "useless human"

"What did you do"? I glared at her

"By the way the spell is gonna be started in five minutes it ends in two weeks" Hanna smirked leaving me speechless

"Ha she probably didn't do anything" I rolled my eyes and put on a fresh pair of boxers, black jeans, and a black shirt

I walked down stairs of the boarding house to see Elena walking in…ah my favorite human.

"Hello Elena" I said extending the o in hello

"Hey Damon" Elena said taking out her jacket and placing it on the couch

"What brings you're here on this fine day"? I asked walking up to her

"Just visiting" Elena said

"Yea since you and Stefan broke up" I smirking

"Don't remind me" Elena rolled her eyes

I smirked and looked deep into Elena's eyes suddenly a quick flash of agony took over me and I blacked out

* * *

Elena POV

I looked at Damon suddenly pain took over his face and he collapsed to me feet, I gasped and fell to my knees.

"Damon" I asked gently shook him

His eyes snapped open and he was choking on air, he was breathing hard and quick his eyes were glassed over my eyes widened.

"Damon breathe you idiot"! I shouted

Damon started to breath normally and grabbed my hand "I'm human listen"

My furrowed my brow and laid my head on his chest his heart beat sounded like mine…I raised up to look at Damon who was closing his eyes.

"Who did you mess with now Damon"? I asked

"A witch" Damon answered

"Great…does the spell ever wear off"? I asked

I looked at Damon who was breathing hard again "DAMON BREATHE"!  
"Sorry being a vampire for 145 years then suddenly turning into a human can really affect a guy" Damon smirked weakly

"Does the spell wear off"? I asked again

"I'm really hungry and thirsty" Damon said ruffling his hair

"Damon focus does the spell ever wear off"? I asked grabbing his chin

"One I don't like to be manhandled two I get your fingers off of my chin three yes 2 weeks" Damon said getting up to quickly then stumbled and fell

I giggled "Two weeks of you being human wow"

"Ha-ha funny I'm hungry so I need to know where the nearest walmart is" Damon said getting up slowly

"I'll show you" I said

"Great" Damon said as we walked through the door to his car

* * *

Hanna POV

I giggled and covered my mouth as I peeked through the window, Damon seriously got what he deserved, and I turned around to see my older sister glare at me

I studied her 4'7 frame slender figure gold eyes and blonde hair her eyes shot daggers at me, and I backed up.

"Think it's funny to change a vampire to human"? Keria scolded

"No I was trying to teach him a lesson" I said quietly

"He is going to kill you Damon Salvatore doesn't do forgiveness" Keria glared

"I'm sorry" I said scared

"I'm not going to tell mom I'll punish you myself" Keria said harshly

"No please"! I begged

"_Faccia soffrire il dolore di dolore in modo da inscatolerà la conoscenza di guadagno ed imparerà dalla sua fuga" _Keria chanted

An awful pain overtook my body and I screamed and wailed until Keria stopped, she looked at me coldly with no remorse.

"I hate you bitch" I shouted and ran away from Keria

* * *

Damon POV

Elena pushed the cart through Walmart, I put my favorite things to eat such as burgers, pickles, hot pockets, apples, pancakes, beer, coke, fries, milk, pasta, bread, ham, cheese, and water.

We walked up to the check out and the total came down to 145 dollars I pulled out my wallet and gave the clerk a hundred dollar bill and a fifty dollar bill.

We walked out of the Walmart and then loaded the car, we almost got in until we saw Stefan…He looked at us and then said

"Damon what's wrong with you"? Stefan asked

"Well vampire brother it seems you have a human brother" I smirked

"What the hell how did this happen"? Stefan exclaimed

"Screwing with a witch" I smirked

"Great Damon Great" Stefan sighed

"Come on Stefan" Elena spoke up

Stefan glanced at her and then looked at me "Sorry maybe you'll find your humanity"

I rolled my eyes and then an idea popped in my head "Stefan no need to be jealous I am just living your dream" I said waving my hand in his face.

Stefan growled and grabbed my wrist and squeezed tightly, I could feel the bone breaking and I cursed.

"Stefan stop your hurting him"! Elena shouted

Stefan released my wrist and I held it close to my body Elena gently grabbed it and looked at it, she looked up at me.

"Yea it's broken" She sighed sadly

"Nice work Stefan" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Come on Damon we need to get you to a doctor" Elena said

She got in the driver's seat and I slid in the passenger seat cursing to myself, being a human sucks ass.

* * *

**_I am back! I used to be Olliepuff but now "out with the old in with the new" Vampirethugginforever I will be focasing on this story only sense I deleted the old ones so enjoy and REVIEWWW :)_**

**_-OK_**


End file.
